PickUp Lines
by Himynameislucy
Summary: Chad is going crazy for Sonny. He proves it,with all the tricks he know...or the best ones which is pick-up lines. Too bad Sonny knows all the tricks too.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by pick-up line stories…So I decided to give it a try. Sorry if its not that good.

Chads POV  
'Hmmmhmmm…let's see….ways to ask out Sonny…no not those crappy ideas found on Google(Don't get me wrong,I love those!)…lets see….Ooh,pick-up lines should really do the trick,Sonny, your in the ride of your life!'

Ok…I found my way to my laptop,and typed in 'Pick-Up Lines'. I smirked as I saw these..ahh hell,why not!

At lunch I found myself walking up to Sonny. I got to her table and pulled up a chair. Funny she was alone.

"What do you want Chad" she spat at me. "Ouch Sonny,that hurt. But since you asked…" he said, he got up, went closer to her, and said…

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together" I said,in the most sexiest voice I could. I saw her shaken up and in La La Land for a minute. (Haha get it…La la land..ok back to the story o^_^O)

"Ha.." she laughed dryly. " Actually,if **I** could rearrange the alphabet, I would put F U together" she smirked…then walked away. I of course was checking her out and the same time thinking 'Damn..two can play this game Monroe"

**What do you think? Reviews please! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Heyy Sonshine!"Chad came up to me,after his rehearsal. "Hi dork" I said, then I started walking faster. If a game he wants,a game he'll get.

"Woahh..gonna be late for something?" he asked,trying to catch up. "Your really slow" I teased him. "No I'm not,you were just walking really fast" he defended himself. He really needs help with that.

" Yeahhh….suree" I replied back. "Is that a challenge Monroe?" he said,with that cute,hot smirk of his….WOAH,slow down Monroe.

"Yes,it is!" At this point,we were inches away.

"Fine."  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Good"

"So we're good?"  
"Ohh we're soo gooood-" before he could finish,I ran on top speed to wherever! I looked back..I didn't see him. Ha! Too slow for me! I looked forward..only to see him in front of me.

"COOPER! DO YOU WANT ME TO ATTACK YOU!???" I yelled,trying to catch up on him.

"IS THAT A THREAT OR A PROMISE?!" he yelled back. Just then,I jumped on his back. We layed there,laughing and panting. He then rolled over on top of me!!!

"C-c-chad?" I stuttered…trust me if he did anything,I know Tai Kwon Do! I could break his arm…

"Do you have any raisins?" he randomly asked me. "Umm…no!" I'm officially confused.

"Then how about a date?" he again…huskily said. I melted for a few seconds.

"How about a kick in the nuts?" I answered back. I smirked in victory,pushed him off,then walked away. I know all his little tricks and moves. Hehehe.

Chads POV.

I watched her walk away. Damn it! I need to find a way to counter act the counter-acting she is giving me!....I have no idea how to explain that,but it makes sense! Theres only one person who knows how to do this…and as much as I hate this person,I have to win my little pocketful of sunshine. Just then the song popped in my head.  
_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love an' I know that it's all mine  
Oh, oh whoa oh_

I started mini dancing. (Not exactly big fan of song though .') Some people walked by giving me weird looks.

"HEY! DON'T BE JEALOUS! THERES PLENTY OF ME AROUND!" I yelled at them. Pffffst,jealous people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chads POV

Ahh..what the hell. I cancelled talking to the person…I just walked straight towards Sonnys apartment. I stood in front of her door. What the hell was I even thinking, before I could leave, Sonny opened the door.

"Ahhh..I thought I heard some heavy stomping" she said,grinning. I dramatically gasped. "Are you calling me FAT?!?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it, I went to the gym..ever since she came to the studio…oh,wait,that wasn't meant to- oh well!

" Oh yeaahhh! Let's see…does this look like FAT to you?" I exclaimed, opening my sweatshirt showed my muscle shirt. That's right Monroe, blushing and being cute!

"What are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, just thought I would say Hi" I said, walking in, not minding my business.

"Okk…well I'm about to make a sandwhich,want one?" she offered,ohh what the hell,why not!

"Sure,can you make it just like-"

Your mommy used to make it,I know from last time" she said,then shuddered from the "bad" memory. She wanted me. I know it.

She was in the kitchen,cutting up the bread loaf, in that cute little apron of hers.

I walked over to I did the boyfriend-ish way and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was blushing.

"Chadd…..what are you doing?" she asked, continuing to cut the bread,now bringing out the cheese.

"I just wanted to ask…are you from Tennessee,because you're the only ten I see" I said, its cheesy but hey! What else can a guy do for his sunshine.

"No,but I'm betting your from Alaska, because right now, your in the negatives" (I don't know,I guess I ran out of them xD) she said,with a victory smile on her face.

"if its war you want,its war you got" I said,before kissing her cheek. She was so stunned that I just took the sandwich out of her hand. Chad 1, Sonny 0…for the day.

Sonnys POV

He just kissed my cheek! OH MY GOD! CHAD DYLAN COOPER JUST KISSED MY CHEECK!....Phfffffft,I mean, Eww,why do I care! He grabbed the sandwich out of my hands. The nerve of him! We'll see who's going to win! I walked out into the living room only to see Chad, watching football with his feet on my table. Males…so typical.

I put my sandwich down, and I got on the couch next to him,propping my feet over him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't approve of this" he said to me. I got closer to him.

"Well Sonny Monroe doesn't care" He gulped. I smirked and started to lean in. He started to too. I pulled back and grabbed my sandwich causing him to fall.

"Hahaha!" I couldn't breathe!!!

" Like you said,war it is!" I replied before taking another bite out of my sandwich.

**Please anyone! I need help with pick-up lines haha**

**Harry Potter: YES PLEASE HELP HER!**

**Ron: We're begging you,these muggles need your help!**

**^^ I couldn't resist .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Thank you everybody for all your help with the pick-up lines,this is dedicated to you! ^_^ I used some of them that you guys mentioned,and I'll use some of them in my next few chapters. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Sonnys POV**

Ughh…why must the sun come so early. I got out of bed and got ready. I walked to the kitchen to find my mom leaving me a voicemall.

"_Sonny,how is it in Hollywood? Sorry I had to leave,call me back,love you"_

I grabbed my keys and walked to my car. It was Saturday, and the studio was closed today, so I decided to go to Starbucks, then the gym maybe? Erghh..I was driving down the highway,only to see a super nice convertible next to me.

'Is that CHAD?!?!' And the figure turned around to reveal Chad. He was awkwardly dancing. Like awkward as in bad and awkward! I grabbed my hat and sunglasses so he wouldn't notice me. We got to a stop sign…Damn it! I saw him peek over, he started to rev his engine.

'Ughh, still being a dousche I see' I thought. Instead, I started to create a bigger rev with mine. He smirked at me. I took off my sunglasses and hat. I saw him texting on his phone. I looked down at mine when it pinged.

'I knew It was you'

I responded. ' You stalking me now :P' The light turned green. So I ran off down the corner. I got out of my car, into Starbucks. I asked for my usual,a caramel Frappuchino. I took the drink and sat down.

Then I felt someone next to me. I politely turned around, only to see an obnoxious face 2 inches away from me.

"May I help you" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, first- oh wait,is that a fly on our shoulder? Here let me get it off" He put his arm around me.

" Yes, I do have a fly on my shoulder,and he is rather annoying" I flicked his hand off.

"You know, if you stop playing hard then-" I didn't let him finish.

" I'm not playing,your just really bad at this game" I smirked.

"You know Sonny, counter-acting my lines, can really make you keep your face like that from your smirk" he said, leaning back taking my drink and taking a sip from it.

"You know Sonny, I can make you very happy" he said,then winked at me.

"Why? Are you leaving?" I said, I loved playing this. Sonny-3,Chad-0, Ding Ding Ding, I think we have a winner.

" You know, if you weren't so darn cute, I would leave right now." He said, putting his arm casually around me again. I was about to respond until a little girl runs up to us with her mom. The girl started hugging me and Chad.

"AHHHHHH! I love you guys, you guys make the cutest couple! Sonny, its ok, I betcha Chad must be hard to deal with! Can I please have your autographs!!" the little girl screamed. I started laughing, who taught her this kind of language?

" Sorry, she is just not used to being in Hollywood" the woman apologized. After that was done, Chad whispered into my ear…

"Shes right, we do make a cute couple, in fact, how bout a date?" he said.

" Okk…how bout a no" I replied.

"Fine…well,don't be shy, how bout YOU ask me out!" he said,smirking…we smirk a lot.

"Ok,get out" I replied, then took another sip from my frapp.

" You know, let me try this one more time, did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" he said,cheesy or what?

" I don't know, did it hurt when you fell down to hell?" I replied…strike 3..more like 100, and your out.

" Well as much as I would love to stay, not really,but I have to go to the gym" I said

" Hmmhmm..you go to the gym too? No wonder your body looks hott" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

" Yeahh..too bad yours doesn't" I said, then left him to go to my car. I tried to start it, but it didn't work….right about the same time it started to rain…the radio went bezerk. ' Rainstorm, mini hurricane so I call it' the station man said. Oh Damn it! Wait…..its starting to work, come onn baby! It worked!!! GREAT!

I drove home, and parked in the garage. The rain was reallllly heavy..and windy. I got up to my floor. I looked for my keys… 'where did my keys go?' I thought….then it hit me…my keys were on the other side,when Chad put his arm over me….Oh crap!!!

**I know,its really bad chapter,sorry, but thank you for all your suggestions!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I called Chad.

"hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"CHAD! Give me back my house keys!" I yelled angrily.

"Sonny…I don't have them…but I did notice you drop something down the sewer." He replied, I already know there was a smirk behind the other line.

" Well fine,just wondering" I said. A hint of sadness came in. How am I going to get in!?! Well…shoot, why must my clumsiness shine through now!

"You neeeeed a ride don't you sunshine?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine with this!" I hung up the phone. I realized that the electricity is starting to go out. I called back.

"I'm on my way right now" I heard him say then hang up. I could picture his face right now. Probably smirking that cute smirk. Wait,not cute! Annoying! Annoying smirk! I waited for about 10 minutes. Then I saw his car pull in,and I rushed to it,trying to stay dry.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He responded. I glared at him,sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah,I cant stay away from cute things, but when it comes to you, I might as well hide" I said.

"Well then,how about I just drop you off right now!" he said. I glanced outside to see the water flowing up.

"No thanks"

"That's what I thought"

We drove in silence with a little bit of arguing. We drove up to a rather large had a gate,two driveways immerging into one..and a rather big garage.

"So Sonny…I hope you brought clothes, because if you didn't, you can borrow my sisters. Shes small,she looks like your size"

"Are you calling me small? You pervert" I exclaimed to him. Then flicking his ear,

"OW! Immature much!" he said,holding his ear.

"yes, yes I am. And I'm proud of it!" Thunder and lightning shook the whole huge house. As soon as he parked, we came inside…with no lights. Big shocker. We settled in, and lit candles all around the house.

" So my sisters room is right next to mine, just look through her drawers to find something comfy." He instructed me/ I did as told and went upstairs. I found her room and damn! Its bigger than my kitchen! I found some sweats and long sleeve. The thunder shook the house. And the rain showered too hard. I went downstairs. Only to find Chad…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But next chapter is the last,because I am running out of ideas lol. Sorry for the inconvenience. **


End file.
